


Jeg Elsker Deg (an I Love You said only between lovers)

by Blancalill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Love, Truth or Dare, jeno does kiss somebody else but jaemin isnt dumb and they dont fight about it its just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancalill/pseuds/Blancalill
Summary: Jeno is madly in love with his best friend Jaemin, but it's okay because Jaemin is in love with him too.





	Jeg Elsker Deg (an I Love You said only between lovers)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nomin_Ambassador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomin_Ambassador/gifts).



> this fic is for Ros because she wants more nomin and i almost never write nomin anymore
> 
> Also im gonna change the title later but im just too lazy to think of something,,, and NOT EDITED yet

When you look at a tree you don’t look at every detail, no matter how many times you see the same tree, you just don’t do it.

 

Then maybe one day you will watch it for a second longer than before and realise something about it, maybe a branch sticking out at a weird angle or the leaves being greener on one side.

 

That’s how Jeno fell in love with Jaemin.

 

He had seen the same boy everyday of his life since he was 13. He had seen his smile a thousand time, he had seen his hair play in the wind a million times.

 

He had seen it all, but then suddenly he looked a little longer than normal and he found something new.

 

It was more than just his smile or his hair, it was simply him. How he made Jeno happy by just existing, how he was the only person he wanted to spend every second with.

 

He saw the love he had for Jaemin and the love Jaemin had for him.

 

He watched as the wind tousled Jaemin’s hair. A faint image of a tree in the local park flashing in his mind.

 

The warm summer wind playing around made him look even more surreal. His cheeks having a slight tinge of pink, his white teeth shining in the sun.

 

“How long are you going to stare at me?”

 

Even the way Jaemin moved his lips as he spoke was mesmerizing, Jeno wanted to kiss them.

 

“Until you stop being beautiful.”

 

The slight tinge of pink on Jaemin’s cheeks turned darker as a huge shy smile spread on his lips.

 

“Shut up mister I have my own fanclub.”

 

He jogged up to Jaemin pushing him down, both of them hitting the grass. Laughter filling the air.

 

“That was in elementary school…” 

 

Jaemin rolled over watching Jeno, a soft smile on his lips. Jeno once again had to urge to kiss him.

 

“Do you really think I’m beautiful?”

 

There was something in Jaemin’s eyes that told him he should say yes. A little voice in the back of his mind told him it was hope. There looked to be hope in Jaemin’s eyes.

 

“Of course.”

 

Jaemin’s signature smile returned, his cheeks looking soft and pinchable.

 

“If you think so my crush must think so too… maybe I have a shot after all.”

 

Jeno’s smile faltered a little at Jaemin’s words, he had totally forgotten Jaemin liked somebody.

 

“Of course they will Jaemin, you are absolutely stunning.”

 

Yes, he was jealous of whoever Jaemin liked, but no he wouldn’t show it. He would cheer on Jaemin from the sidelines.

 

“Thank you Jeno.”

 

He turned back, laying on his back letting the sun shine on his face as he closed his eyes. In Jeno’s eyes Jaemin looked beautiful as he laid there, the sun making his tan warm and pretty.

 

Jeno drew his phone out of pocket as he stood up, taking a picture of Jaemin. His soft hair looked softer than usual and even though it was just a slight smile on Jaemin’s lips it made Jeno react the exact same way as he did with Jaemin’s big one, it made his heart flutter and his own lips form a smile.

  
  


——

 

It took Jeno three weeks of summer vacation to finally hang out with somebody else than Jaemin or more like it took him three weeks to finally hang out with Jaemin and let other people join them.

 

Jeno had watched Jisung hug Jaemin and Jaemin ruffling his hair with a slight feeling of jealousy in his chest, but he didn’t act on it because he knew Jisung had a boyfriend and he also knew jealousy was Jaemin’s least favourite emotion.

 

Jaemin was carefree and loved hugging people, loved smooching their cheeks. He loved receiving attention but he also loved giving it.

 

“Should we play truth or dare?”

 

Donghyuck voiced out loud as he licked his popsicle. The juice from it already slightly touching his tanned fingers.

 

Some of the boys groaned and others yelled in excitement. Jaemin being on the yelling side with Chenle and Renjun. Jeno groaning with Mark and Jisung.

 

“I can’t believe all the couples were on different teams.”

 

Mark giggled looking over at all the boys.

 

“You don’t know what side I was on, babe.”

 

Donghyuck said with a slight smirk on his face. His popsicle finally finished. 

 

“You suggested it.” 

 

Donghyuck nodded a little. Throwing a teasing smile towards Mark.

 

“Excuse me! My single ass shouldn’t be disrespected like this!”

 

They all threw their heads back in laughter. Chenle’s loud laugh covering almost every other laugh, but Jeno was still able to hear Jaemin’s deep one. 

 

“Jeno and Jaemin are single too!”

 

Renjun yelled out when the laughter seemed to ebb into teasing him instead.

 

“Yeah but they’re practically dating each other.”

 

Jeno could see the blush rising on Jaemin’s cheeks and he could feel his own cheeks blushing too. The group of friends broke into laughter once again but Jeno wasn’t with them. His eyes were strained on Jaemin who was chuckling silently with the others trying to hide his blush.

 

“Who would like to start?”

 

Mark looked at all of them before Donghyuck excitedly raised his hands in the air yelling a ‘me’. All the other boys answering with ‘alrights’.

 

“So, Jisung.” 

 

The youngest of them looked at Donghyuck with fear in his eyes. They all feared Donghyuck giving them dares, or truths for that matter.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

Jisung looked over at all the other boys. His normally small eyes open wide and fear playing in them. Chenle who was sitting beside him only stroked his shoulder for about a second before Jisung stammered out his answer.

 

“T-truth, please.”

 

Donghyuck pouted a little before smiling again. All the boys fearing for Jisung’s life.

 

“Is it true you had a crush on Jaemin last year?”

 

Jeno could see the blush rise up Jisung’s cheeks as his eyes dashed from Donghyuck to Jaemin and back again. Jaemin was laughing as if he already knew the answer.

 

“Everybody has had a crush on Jaemin.”

 

They all nodded at that with a very confused Jaemin looking at them.

 

“Wait what? When? All of you, when?”

 

He pointed at each other accusingly, before settling in on Renjun who was beside him, signalling for him to start.

 

“Dude, you’re fucking hot and you were the first person I met when I came from China. Of course I had a crush on you back then.”

 

Jaemin nods before signalling for Donghyuck to continue. It was at this point Jeno started freaking out himself. What the hell was he supposed to say? ‘I’ve been in love with you for a year’? It just didn’t seem right.

 

“When we were like seven and you said I was pretty after a guy told me I was ugly.”

 

Donghyuck shrugged nonchalantly and Jaemin gaped at him. His hand automatically signalling for Mark to continue. Jeno could feel his heart pounding as it tried to find a story to tell Jaemin. His hands sweating too.

 

“When we met at 13 and you were dancing and even though you weren’t the best everybody watched you. You were smiling and you looked so at peace on stage.”

 

Jeno remembers that. It had been the first time he and Mark had seen the other boys, it was the first school day after summer vacation and the dance team had to perform. Jeno hadn’t felt anything for Jaemin at that time, but he knew they would become great friends.

 

“Like a year and a half ago? When you’d just gotten home from the hospital for the third time that week because you wouldn’t stop trying to do that one trick on your skateboard. You looked so tired but you still hugged me so tight then you ran up to your room and you just looked so free, and so happy.”

 

Jisung shrugged too but there was a clear blush on his face. Chenle was laughing at him happily and Jaemin looked absolutely shocked. Jeno had no time to think about his own nervousness as he watched the younger smile at Jisung.

 

“Well, I crushed on you for like a week until you introduced me to Jisung and I found at what true beauty is.”

 

Jaemin laughed loudly at that before turning to Jeno. A soft smile on Jaemin’s lips and a flicker of fear in Jeno’s eyes.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop crushing on you. Look at your face.”

 

He cupped Jaemin’s face and squished his cheeks a little. Jaemin smiling brightly at him.

 

“Thank you Jeno. I can’t believe I’ve lost my shot with all of you.”

 

Jaemin sighed before pulling out of Jeno’s grip. After this Jeno lost all interest until Jaemin excitedly turned to him.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare.”

 

It wasn’t that Jeno was tough or anything, but he was terrified of all the questions Jaemin could ask him.

 

“I dare you to kiss the cutest person here on the cheek.”

 

Jeno knew he should Jaemin. He knew he wanted to kiss Jaemin, but instead he stood up and took a step towards Renjun and kissed him square on the mouth. It felt weird. Forced and almost wrong.

 

All their friends gaped at Jeno’s decision. They watched him with wide eyes as he sat down beside Jaemin again. Jaemin who was only smiling. He felt bad for kissing Renjun instead of Jaemin and he felt even worse for kissing him on the mouth.

 

The rest of the game went by in a blur and before Jeno even noticed he was walking with Jaemin down the street licking an ice cream each. It was comfortable. It felt exactly how being with Jaemin always felt, it felt like being home.

 

“So you like Renjun?”   
  
His mouth flew open as he looked over at Jaemin. Where in the world did Jaemin get that from? Sure, he’d kissed Renjun, but he had never even showed any signs of liking the other boy.   
  
“No? Where did you get that idea?”   
  
A teasing smile    
  
Jaemin was leaning closer to Jeno making kissing faces at him.    
  
“I’ll kiss you... I swear I’ll do it”    
  
Jeno yelled at Jaemin’s perfect face. Jeno stared Jaemin deep in the eyes. Both of them having stopped walking.   
  
“Do it.”   
  
And he did. He cupped Jaemin’s cheek silently telling him to come closer. Their lips touched in a short and sweet kiss, both their stomachs doing flips. Their ice creams melting down their fingers.   
  
When Jeno pulled away, shyly smiling at Jaemin, the younger did the only thing I could think of, he leaned closer kissing Jeno’s cheek.

 

After a couple minutes of silence Jaemin took Jeno’s hand in his and smiled at him.

 

“Before I ask you to be my boyfriend I have to ask something else…”

 

Jeno nodded and squeezed Jaemin’s hand as he gulped. Scared Jaemin was mad at him.

 

“Why did you kiss Renjun earlier?”

 

Jeno blushed. He blushed so deeply he could see Jaemin’s eyes watching the blush travel across his skin.

 

“Don’t beat yourself up about it, but you asked cutest and truthfully Renjun is an adorable baby… and I don’t know why I kissed his lips. To show the table they were wrong about me wanting to kiss you… I guess.”

 

He watched his feet as Jaemin brought one of his big hands to his jaw. Pushing him to look him in the eyes again.

 

“True, I would have kissed Renjun too, but I already knew you wanted to kiss me. I just wanted you to admit it.”

 

Jaemin’s words made Jeno’s cheeks heat up even more and he could feel the heat form in his stomach too.

 

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen though.”

 

Jaemin kissed his lips lightly again and smiled down at him. Jeno smiling back with the same fond smile.

 

“So… boyfriends?”

 

Jeno threw his ice cream to the ground like Jaemin must have done earlier before touching his cheeks and circled his arms around Jaemin’s neck.

 

“Boyfriends.”

 

He kissed Jaemin deep and slow. Remembering every single taste and sound he could get out of Jaemin. A smile creeping up on his lips as he felt Jaemin grip his shirt and bring him closer.

 

——

 

When you see a sunset you immediately think it’s beautiful. From the way the pinks and yellows mix to the way it casts a glow on the ground, or houses, or tree tops.   
  


No matter how many times you see a sunset, even if it’s in the same spot everyday, you think it’s beautiful.   
  


Every sunset is beautiful. You watch a sunset on a vacation and you smile to yourself knowing it’s something you’ll never see again but at the same time you will see again tomorrow.   
  


That’s how Jeno felt about Jaemin. He had seen Jeno in every possible scenario but still he found the other beautiful.   
  


He found him beautiful with sweat rolling down his forehead but he also found him beautiful wrapped in blankets on a cold winter day.   
  


He was beautiful riding his bike down the road under the sunshine but he was also beautiful gazing up at the stars under the moonlight.   
  


Jeno could look at Jaemin and see the love he had for him dance in the air around him but he could also see the love Jaemin had for him do the same. Their love dancing together forever and always.

 

They didn’t have an exceptional love story like all those people in the books, but that didn’t make theirs any less special. Every moment spent together was special. Every emotion shared together was special. Every look, smile, hug, kiss and so much more were special.

 

Their love for each other was special.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/yukjaemrenjen) come talk to me i really do like talking and i post a lot about (no)renmin and nct generally lol  
> [My CC](https://curiouscat.me/blancalill) ask me questions i love answering them i also like when people just give me ideas for fic or are just soft just leave anything there and it will make my day


End file.
